Old Faces
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: One night while Martin and Bunnie are on watch duty a stranger from Martin's past by the name of Luciana arrives in Knothole. She is a witch of great power, and with such a powerful new ally what lies in wait for the freedom fighters? Njoy!
1. Chapter 1

Old faces – Pt 1.

It had been a year since martin Breezer had joined the freedom fighters. His original intention was to kidnap his nephew Tails and run away with him. But that was before he realised that he was being well taken care of. Soon afterwards he had bonded with the young fox as well as a lot of the other freedom fighters. Mainly Bunnie Rabbot

He didn't know why he saw Bunnie the way he did. Maybe it was because she was so close to tails, maybe it was because he thought she was beautiful. But it didn't matter to him why he loved her. All he could think about was how she took his breath away whenever she was near to him.

Tonight was the night that he would ask her out. They were both on watch duty and they would be together for twelve hours. He hoped against hope that there wouldn't be an attack. He had no time to look out for Swat bots. He was too busy looking at Bunnie. She soon noticed him and laughed.

"Do ah have something on mah face Sugah?"

Martin shook his head. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Bunnie I…………….. We……………… Would………….. Never mind."

A look of disappointment swept across Bunnie's face. In all truth, she shared Martin's feelings. But she didn't want to rush him. She was confident that he would ask when he was comfortable with it.

"Never mind Sugah. Anythin on your side?"

Martin stared over the sides of the watch tower. There was nothing there apart from the forest floor.

"Nope. Anything on your side Bunnie?"

Bunnie shook her head.

"Nothin on mah side. It's quiet tonight. It's almost relaxin. Don't ya think?"

Sweat poured down Martin's face. He had never been so nervous. He had travelled across half of Mobius to find his nephew and he had been up against hoards of swat bots since he had joined the freedom fighters. But at that moment when Bunnie was moving towards him, he felt that he would rather be halfway through the robotisizer.

"Bunnie….. I…………. Love……"

Just then, there was a rustling below them. Martin quickly dismissed his fear and leapt to the ground below. He had hardly pulled out his hammers when he was attacked by a mirage of flying daggers.

"Hold on Sugah!"

Bunnie fell from the tower to aid Martin. But soon she was also caught in the mirage of daggers. Martin however was not concentrating on Bunnie as she cried out.

"I've seen this before." he thought to himself.

The daggers seemed to be in an endless supply. Even if someone had pockets deeper than the sea of Mobius they probably would have run out by now. Martin placed his hand in the path of the daggers. They simply vanished as they touched his hand. They were fake!

"Come out! We're not fooled by your illusions!"

They heard laughter in the trees in front of them. As the daggers vanished into thin air, a figure stepped out from the shadows to greet the two freedom fighters.

"Well done Martin. You always used to fall for that trick when I knew you before."

Bunnie's jaw dropped.

"Ya know this guy?"

The figure disappeared and instantly reappeared in front of Bunnie. An all too real dagger was toughing her throat.

"If you ever call me a guy again, I'll skin you alive and turn you into a stew!"

Martin pulled off the figures cloak while her gaze was fixed on Bunnie. It revealed an old looking she wolf. She wore gold jewellery around her neck and wrists and a long blue robe. She seemed beautiful for her age.

"How dare you Martin! I would have thought that you would have learned proper manners by now!"

Martin blushed. Bunnie ran to stand beside Martin as he greeted the old wolf.

"I thought you were dead Luciana."

The wolf laughed.

"You should know me better by now Martin. Death has never been one of my options and I never intend to make it one!"

Bunnie pulled Martin to face her.

"Ya mind telling me how ya know this woman Sugah?"

Martin laughed as he led Luciana and Bunnie back to Knothole.

"Bunnie, this is Luciana. She's my god mother."

It was late at night when Martin and Bunnie brought Luciana back to Knothole village. The only person awake was Rotor and that was only because he was deep in his work on a new gadget. They could see that he had just come out to get some air. He turned to face Martin and Bunnie.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be on watch duty!"

Martin brought Luciana forward.

"This is Luciana. She's a magician, illusionist and god mother to both me and my sister. I haven't seen her in years!"

Rotor shrugged. He knew there was no point arguing with Martin about him dismissing watch duty. Besides, that would be Sally's job.

"Pleased to meet you Luciana."

Luciana laughed. She shook Rotor's hand.

"Pleased to meet you too Rotor."

Rotor froze.

"How did you know my name?"

Martin laughed.

"I forgot to mention something. She's a magician and an illusionist, but she also had another profession. She can read people's minds."

Luciana pulled Rotor towards her and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your crush on…….."

Rotor pushed her away.

"Hey! This is great! Would you guys like to come into my hut for something to eat?"

Everyone happily obliged. It was a cold night and a warm cup of tea would be just what they needed. As they entered the hut, Martin turned to face Bunnie.

"Hey Bunnie, would you mind waking up Sally and Sonic for me? Thanks."

Martin didn't even wait for an answer. He simply waved goodbye to Bunnie and closed the door in front of her.

"Well!" Bunnie thought to herself as she headed for Sally and Sonic's hut," He sure knows how ta make a gal feel wanted!"

Sally, Sonic, Rotor, Martin, Bunnie and Luciana were all gathered in Rotor's workshop. Sally was already done arguing that Martin and Bunnie should not have left their post, but she could see that nobody was listening to her and had dismissed her objections.

Martin was busy asking Luciana about where she had been all these years. He wanted to know where she had lived, if she had ever had run ins with Robotnik and all manner of other questions.

"Well Martin, I fled the village when it was attacked. I returned a day later, but you're sister and her husband was gone. Everything was destroyed. That was when I started searching for Miles."

Martin gasped. He had never considered that Luciana could have known Tails.

"You knew Tails?" Sonic asked.

Luciana nodded.

"Yes, but only when he was a newborn cub. I thought that if I found him I could raise him myself. But he was gone as well."

She turned to Sonic.

"I believe you had something to do with that."

Sonic blushed. On the day that he had met Tails, he had been exploring the Great forest. By chance, he stumbled across the ruins of a village and had decided to explore the rubble.

Just as he was about to head back to Knothole village, Sonic had heard some crying behind him. After shifting aside whatever rubble he could, he had found a woman fox curled up in a ball.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The fox turned to face him. She opened her arms, revealing a baby. She smiled at Sonic, and then let death take her. It was like she was certain her son would be in safe hands.

Sonic had only been a child at the time and did not know what to make of his situation. He simply stared at the cub. After a while, he decided to take the cub back to Knothole village. Since then he had become very attached to the cub, which we now know as Tails.

Luciana could see everything exactly how it happened when she read Sonic's memories, so she simply left the subject and continued with her own story. She guessed that the hedgehog didn't want to open up his emotions to her.

"Anyway, afterwards I became a nomad. I spent years travelling Mobius, looking over the destruction that Robotnik had caused. I eventually heard of a resistance based in the Great forest. Finally, after months of travelling, I reached the forest. It took a few weeks to find your village, but then I sensed your minds. I instantly recognised Martin's, so I made a plan to join you. From what I've learned, my introduction was a lot better planned than Martin's was!"

Martin blushed. His choice for an introduction was to kidnap Tails and run through the forest with him. It had nearly gotten him killed by Bunnie when she rescued him.

Luciana stared at Bunnie, who seemed somewhat spiteful towards her. Bunnie suddenly heard Luciana's voice in her head.

"Don't be fooled child. He cares about you more than you know."

Bunnie gasped. She turned towards Luciana and was about to tell everyone about what had just happened. But Luciana shook her head. Bunnie could tell that it was for the best that she kept her mouth shut.

Sonic stood up and laughed.

"So you're supposed to be a magician? Can you do real magic tricks?"

"Yes in fact hedgehog. I specialise in turning people I don't like into frogs."

Sonic's laughter echoed around Knothole.

"Wow! Real original! A witch that turns people into frogs!"

Luciana raised her finger and pointed it at the hedgehog, ready to prove to him how _original_ he thought her magic was when he saw it in action. But Martin quickly saw what was coming. He leapt at Sonic, grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Well I think we should get to bed," Martin said, trying not to sound nervous," Sonic always gets hyperactive if he stays up too late.

At that, Martin dragged the struggling hedgehog out of Rotor's hut. All attention soon went back to Luciana.

"So ya mind telling us why ya only just decided ta join us?"

Luciana looked at Bunnie, confused.

"What do you mean by that Bunnie?"

"Well, if ya can sense everyone's minds then why didn't ya come to Knothole as soon as ya came back to Martin's village and couldn't find Tails?"

Sally looked at Luciana. Surprisingly, she didn't seem offended by Bunnie.

"I suppose that's a fair enough question. To be honest I didn't see the point of looking for Miles right away. I could tell from the scent in the air hat someone had found him and I supposed that until he was the right age I needn't interfere with him growing up."

"What do ya mean ya needn't interfere?! If you were his godmother then ya should have come and found him!"

Luciana sighed.

"Are you saying that everyone would have been better off if you had never known Tails? What would Sonic be like without him? And what about you? Without him you would never have met Martin."

Bunnie tried her best to look surprised, as if she didn't know what Luciana was talking about. But her tears were showing and suddenly everyone came to the same conclusions about her feelings for Martin.

"Ah……. Ah….."

Bunnie didn't say anything else. She simply screamed with sadness as she ran from the hut. Sally turned to the old wolf, who seemed to be examining a piece of her jewellery as everyone was focusing on Bunnie.

"Was that really necessary?"

Luciana sighed.

"I'm sorry Princess. It's just that I've been alone for a while and I suppose my social skills are a little dried up. I'll go and apologise to her in the morning. Now, where will I be sleeping?"

Sally gasped. So Luciana assumed that she could stay the night! But then again, it wasn't like the freedom fighters had ever been able to turn away a Mobian in need before.

"Well, I suppose the only room we have is with me. Is sharing a hut ok with you?"

Luciana smiled and walked towards the princess.

"My princess, I would be honoured to share a room with you. And I promise that the freedom fighters have made a very powerful ally this day."

The next day however, wasn't quite what Luciana had been expecting. Bunnie was still crying in her hut, Sonic and Martin were explaining what had happened to Tails, Rotor and Sally were working on another plan to strike a blow at Robotnik and Luciana had been left to wander around Knothole herself.

From her perspective, the village looked just like all the others she had visited on her travels, but she could tell that there was something special here. After about an hour of wandering around, she decided that it was time for her big apology to Bunnie.

Bunnie quickly looked at the aging wolf as she walked through the door, then turned away and cried into her pillow. She felt like a child.

"Bunnie? I'm here to apologise."

Bunnie glared hatefully at the old wolf.

"Oh really? Ah suppose ya think that with an apology you'll be in the right and your poor old conscience can rest?"

Luciana shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"Well then, maybe ya can tell me what you're so sorry about?"

For the first time in a long while, Luciana was confused. What was she sorry for? All she had done was introduce herself to Knothole.

"Umm…… well…"

Bunnie had gotten up. She had stopped crying and was staring Luciana directly in the face.

"Well then, maybe ah can help. First off, ya put a knife to ma throat. Second, ya look inta my mind without permission and third……"

Luciana didn't need to hear the third reason. Bunnie was crying again.

"You think I spoiled Martin's chance to tell you how he feels about you?"

Bunnie didn't know what to say. She desperately needed something to comfort her, so she let her instincts take over. She grabbed Luciana. Luciana was about to shove her away, until she saw what was happening. Bunnie wasn't attacking her, she was hugging her.

It had been a while since Luciana had been with children. Not since Before Martin and his sister had grown up. But soon, all the memories came flooding back to her and she realised that despite all the heroic deeds they had performed, the freedom fighters were still only children themselves, so she hugged back.

"He was……… he was gonna…….."

"I know Bunnie. I can see now what would have happened if I had waited a little longer to make myself known. I'm sorry."

As they talked, hugged and cried together inside the hut, three figures were staring at them through Bunnie's window.

"I thought you said they were arguing Uncle Martin."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is SatAMNerd15. I'm sorry that I haven't done much in a while, I've been on holiday. I decided to write this story after I got a comment for one of my older stories. Back then all I did was read fan fiction. Some of the best writes I had found on the internet wrote stories that took at least an hour to read. When I first started writing I wrote long stories too, before I went onto writing shorter stories with a lot of chapters. But now I realise that if this is all I do I forget about them and I never get them finished so I'm going to try and write long stories again. So I hope you enjoy this story, which is part two to the story I did ages ago, but kind of forgot about.

Old Faces Pt 2

Tails, Martin and Sonic quickly backed away from Bunnie's hut, leaving her and Luciana alone together. After seeing how upset Bunnie had been when Luciana first arrived in Knothole, Martin was more surprised than anyone to see the two of them getting along.

"Uncle Martin, who was she?"

Martin turned to Tails, whose eyes were still on Bunnie's window. A lot had happened to Tails in the past year aside from Martin joining the freedom fighters and Martin could see how his nephew was being affected. For the first ten years of his life Tails hadn't known any world outside Knothole except for Robotropolis. The freedom fighters had been the only family he had ever had until Martin had arrived and suddenly it was as if the fox realised that there were others outside of his own world. Maybe he thought that there were thousands of Mobians, perhaps on the other side of the planet, which were still safe from Robotnik; and now that Luciana had appeared, Tails was convinced that soon enough he would be able to meet all of them. Martin could see how valuable Tails would one day be to the freedom fighters; and to Sally when she got her throne back.

"She's my godmother Tails. She's been looking after our family for years. She even knew you when you were really little."

Almost immediately Martin regretted answering Tails' question. He and Sonic stared dumbly at the fox as he ran back towards Bunnie's hut and burst through her door.

"So Martin, what's the deal on Luciana? She isn't really a…. you know what, is she?"

"A witch?"

Sonic shuddered as Martin answered him.

"She sure is Sonic. And what she said about turning people she doesn't like into frogs…" Martin said with a mocking grin.

Sonic looked directly at Martin, shaking like a child who was listening to a good horror story.

"Yeah?"

Martin winked at Sonic, before giving him a sly smile and turning back towards Bunnie's hut.

"Well, let's just say that those people get off lucky."

Dark days in Robotropolis weren't uncommon, but to Snivley the pollution clouds that enveloped the city seemed to grow thicker and thicker whenever Robotnik gave him any new assignments. Then again, some assignments had their advantages and of course there were those that Snivley enjoyed immensely, although Robotnik usually managed to ruin them for him. Today's assignment was simple enough: there were some new Mobians to roboisize. Apparently they had been caught on the outskirts of the Great Jungle and Snivley's job was to get any information he could form them regarding any free Mobian settlements or, more importantly, the Knothole freedom fighters.

He walked into the interrogation room and sat down. It was a tiny and immensely dark room that was designed to use claustrophobia to put tremendous pressure on unfortunate prisoners. More than one prisoner had gone into the room screaming brave words of defiance, and come out begging for the robotisizer.

"So, you're the leader of the Mobians we captured?"

Before Snivley was a badger, one of the strongest creatures on Mobius. It looked down at Snivley as if he was something he had scraped off of the bottom of his shoe. Still, with six Swat bots behind him the badger didn't dare to try and escape.

"You could say that."

Snivley glared at him. He hated it when prisoners didn't give straight answers.

"What do you mean? Are you or aren't you?"

"I suppose I'm the leader. Why?"

Snivley looked at the Swat bots and nodded. They began to close around the badger, which began to sweat bucket loads as they readied their blasters.

"I'll ask another question and this time you had better give me a straight answer! Understand?"

The badger nodded again. He was now physically shaking with fear. As he looked around the room it seemed as though it was closing in on him, which made the Swat bot's blasters seem all the more closer.

"Good. Now, we captured all of your little friends, but we know that it's extremely unlikely that you're living in the Great Jungle. Therefore you must belong to a different settlement. I want to know where it is."

The badger's bottom lip began to shake. Snivley could see in his eyes that he was trying to come up with some kind of excuse.

"We're nomads. We travel around. There aren't anymore of us."

"Oh really?"

The Swat bot closest to the badger placed the barrel of his blaster directly behind the badgers head.

"We… well….. There was one more of us b... But she left."

"Where did she go?"

Snivley could see that the badger was beginning to collapse under the pressure. He looked away from Snivley and began talking to himself. The stress was getting to him.

"They'll hate me for this. What will I tell them? I let them all down. Some leader I am. What would Luciana say if she knew I was…."

"Who's Luciana?"

The badger looked as if someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over his face.

"Luciana? She's nobody."

"Well then it won't matter if you tell me who she is then will it?"

Snivley could tell that he had found some valuable information. Better yet, the badger was about to crack.

"She was the one who left us. She said she was on her way to… to…."

"Where was she heading?"

"I… can't say…"

"Swat bots!"

All of the Swat bots suddenly backed away from the badger, which seemed to lift a huge weight from his shoulders. Snivley just sat there calmly, waiting for the badger to slow his breathing and relax. After a few minutes, Snivley leaned forwards and slowly proceeded with the interrogation.

"I'll ask you again. I want to know where this 'Luciana' was heading and you're going to tell me."

Snivley smiled mockingly at the badger. To think that he had come in thinking that nothing could make him talk.

"Before I tell you I want you to promise that my friends will be released."

Without any hesitation, Snivley nodded. A small smile appeared on the badgers face.

"She was heading to the Great Forest. She said something about finding her godson, Martin."

Snivley's grin grew until it covered most of his face. Martin Breezer had joined the freedom fighters on most of their raid s since he had first joined them and he was now as familiar to Robotnik as Sally or Sonic. This information would definitely please his uncle.

"So I can leave now?"

Snivley stood up and shook his head.

"That wasn't part of the agreement. You simply asked that your friends would be released. You never said anything about your own life."

One of the Swat bots grabbed the badger's arms and held them tightly behind him.

"B… But my friends are free to go?"

Snivley grinned as he left the room.

"Of course. Once they're robotisized they're free to leave if that's what they desire. Of course by then they'll be completely loyal to Robotnik."

"NO!"

Before he walked out of the door, Snivley turned back and saw the badger trying to put up a fight against the Swat bots, but outnumbered and in such a small space it wasn't doing any good.

"And don't worry; I'll be sure to let them know that their leader told me everything as they're going through the robotisizer."

Luciana and Bunnie had hardly expected Tails to burst in like he did, since he was usually very polite, but from the look on his face when he came into Bunnie's hut they could tell that he was excited about Luciana.

Bunnie hadn't minded at all, since she knew she didn't have any real right to stop Luciana meeting Tails, and after having her own talk with Luciana her hateful thoughts towards the old wolf had lifted. Bunnie was starting to feel a lot better; plus, seeing Luciana amaze Tails with some magic lifted her spirits a great deal.

"Ah yes, your uncle used to love this one."

Bunnie suddenly looked away from the amazed kit and towards Martin and Sonic, who were leaning against a wall, twiddling their thumbs. Martin looked up and caught Bunnie staring at him. He gave her a faint smile, but she quickly looked away, not wanting to give him the idea that she had forgotten about the previous night. Seeing how angry Bunnie was, Martin decided to ask Luciana a question that had been tugging at him since the previous night.

"So Luciana, are you going to be staying with us permanently? We could really use your skills against Robotnik."

Tails looked at his uncle, and then to Luciana. They could all tell that he wanted to hear her say that she'd be staying in Knothole forever.

"Well, hopefully I'll be staying for a considerable amount of time. Of course I'll have to cast the ephebus spell if I want to be of any real use to you."

Tails was overjoyed to hear that Luciana would be staying, but once again his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"What's ephebus, Luciana? I'll bet it's a really cool spell that can tear apart a whole bunch of Swat bots!"

The old wolf laughed and patted the young fox on the back.

"Ephebus is very powerful Miles, but in a different way. You'll see what it does very soon."

"Umm, Luciana?"

Sonic stepped forward so that he and Luciana were face to face. After seeing just how real Luciana's magic was and, not wanting to tempt her to follow up on her threats of transforming him into a frog, the hedgehog decided that it was time to apologise.

"I just wanted to apologise. You know, for what I said last night? No hard feelings?"

Luciana smiled and nodded at the hedgehog.

"Don't worry about a thing Sonic, just don't provoke me. I have a reputation for having a short temper sometimes and you might just find yourself waking up one night with gills."

Sonic casually scratched the back of his head and laughed, trying not to look scared. Of course everyone could see right through him, and Sonic's knew it.

"So how's about we get some food? I'll bet you're starving right?"

Luciana nodded and licked her lips. She hadn't eaten in days and from what she had learned from reading Sonic's thoughts, she had a lot to look forward to in the Food hut.

"Thank you for asking Sonic. I hope you have plenty of chilli dogs."

Martin waited until the others had left the hut and then shot out his arm to stop Bunnie from following them.

"Bunnie, I'm sorry if I upset you last night. I really didn't mean to hurt you, honestly. It was just that I haven't seen Luciana in so long and…"  
Before he could go any further Bunnie gently placed her index finger on Martin's lips and shook her head.

"Don't worry Sugar. Ah can see how exciting it is ta see people ya knew before old Robuttnik took over again; heck, Ah'd give anythang ta see ma parents again."

Martin could see tears starting to form in Bunnie's eyes. He finally decided that this was the moment he had been waiting for. He brought his hand up to her face and wiped away her tears.

"Bunnie, I wanted to ask you something last night. Do you think that sometime, if you're not too busy, we could…. I don't know…. Go for a walk in the forest?"

Bunnie's face began to turn bright red. Martin had a feeling that she had been waiting as long as he had for this moment. A huge grin suddenly spread across Bunnie's face and she pulled Martin into a hug, being careful not to injure him with her robotic arm.

"Thank you so much for askin me Sugar, but…"

Martin looked at her, confused.

"But what?"

Bunnie winked at Martin and suddenly began running towards the door.

"Ah'll have ta check ma schedule. Ah'll get back to ya!"

Martin stood there, completely shell shocked as he watched Bunnie run off towards Sally's hut, laughing as loud as her lungs would allow. As he went over in his head again and again what had just happened, he soon found that he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Yes!!!!"

Snivley grinned as the elevator brought him closer and closer to Robotnik's control room. That badger had given him priceless information and Robotnik would definitely be pleased with Snivley.

"Oh who am I kidding?"

Snivley mood sank instantly as the elevator arrived at its destination. Somehow he knew that Robotnik would find some way to blame something on him; he always did. Snivley walked towards his uncle, who was sitting in his commander's chair, observing something on one of the various monitors he had in his war room.

"Snivley! Did you get any information on the freedom fighters?"

Robotnik's seat span around to face Snivley as he approached his uncle.

"Well, yes sir. It appears that there was someone else travelling with the nomads we captured, but she went to the Great forest before we found them. Apparently she was looking for Martin Breezer."

Robotnik's large mechanical chair slowly spun around. As he glared at Snivley he could tell that his Uncle was listening to every word he said with unnerving concentration.

"You mean that fox that joined them a few months ago?"

Snivley nodded. It appeared that Robotnik was getting interested in Snivley's information, which began to boost his confidence.

"Yes sir. I believe that Martin also has a close relationship with Tails, who is also close to Sonic."

A wicked smile grew on Robotnik's face. He stood up from his chair and approached Snivley, who felt sure that he was going to be rewarded.

"What are you waiting for?!?!?!"

Robotnik's facial expression changed instantly. He grabbed his nephew by the throat and lifted him up so that they were face to face. He looked completely furious.

"Send my swat bots into the Great forest! Now! I want this 'Luciana' caught and in my dungeon within the hour!"

Sally was nothing short of shocked when Bunnie skipped into her hut like a child on their birthday. The last time she had seen Bunnie she had been completely devastated. Still, Bunnie obviously had some wonderful news to tell her and Sally was more than happy to listen.

"Sally – girl, Ah gotta tell ya something!"

"Sure Bunnie, sit down."

Bunnie sat down on Sally's bed and started waving her legs up and down in excitement.

"Sally – girl, Martin asked me out!"  
"He did? Did you say yes?"

Bunnie began to blush as Sally leaned towards her, hooked on the gossip.

"Well, Ah told him Ah'd have ta check ma schedule first; ya know ah don't wanna seem too keen but Ah'm gonna say yes next tahm ah see him!"

"Oh Bunnie, that's wonderful!"  
Sally had seen signs that Bunnie and Martin liked each other ever since he had first arrived in Knothole, but it wasn't until the previous night that her theories had been confirmed. In all truth, Martin had taken so long to confess his feelings to Bunnie that Sally was beginning to think that she had gotten the wrong idea. But seeing how happy Bunnie was now, even after her falling out with Luciana, made her feel completely overjoyed.

"Bunnie, we should go and find him now! You can't act as if you aren't interested at all!"  
Bunnie nodded and leapt up off the bed.

"Ah know Sally girl. Ah don't wanna mess this up so Ah'll go and find him now! Or maybe ah should wait until we run into each other casually ya know? Or maybe…"

Bunnie had always been confident in herself. Ever since they were children Sally had been able to stand up to anything knowing she had friends like Sonic and Bunnie there to back her up. And now, with Bunnie in a complete daze about how to say yes to Martin, she couldn't help but laugh.

She grabbed Bunnie by the arms and kept her still.

"Bunnie, you both like each other so why wait?"

Before Sally could say anything else, Bunnie was running out of her hut towards the food hut, where she knew that Martin was waiting.

Meanwhile Sonic, Luciana and Tails were just finishing their lunch. Everyone's jaws had literally dropped when they saw Luciana eating. Within minutes she had ploughed through three entire plates of chilli dogs, which was as close as anyone had ever gotten to Sonic's record of five. Soon the two of them were competing with each other to see who could consume the most, with many freedom fighters placing bets. They only stopped when Tails pointed out that he hadn't had time to get any chilli dogs before they took them for their little contest and they gave the rest to him.

"I had no idea you could eat like that Luciana!"

Luciana managed a faint giggle, followed by a light burp as the three of them walked towards the forest.

"Well, magic takes up a lot of energy. You two aren't bad yourself."

Sonic's first impressions of Luciana couldn't have been more wrong. When he had met her the previous night he had seen her as an old lady that Martin used to know who was talking nonsense about magic but now she was a powerful witch who had come dangerously close to beating him in a chilli dog eating contest!

"Hey Luciana, I'm gonna give you a personal tour of the forest!"

Tails grabbed Luciana's hand and ran off into the Great forest, closely followed by Sonic.

"Slow down Tails! I'm not as young as I used to be!"

"Then let me help ya!"  
Sonic sped forward and grabbed Luciana, holding her in his arms as he ran. He looked back and saw Tails flying after him to catch up.

"Unbelievable Sonic! I knew that you liked to boast about your speed from what I learnt when I read your thoughts but this is absolutely incredible!"

Sonic's face went bright red. There was nothing he loved more than admiration.

"You aint seen nothing yet!"

"Sonic!"  
At the sound of Tail's call Sonic dug his heels into the ground, skidding to a stop. As he came to a complete stop, he paused. He could hear a rustling in the bushes and trees around him, followed by loud mechanical stomping noises. He turned back, expecting to see his young friend completely out of breath.

"You need a ride too little guy?"

Luciana looked towards Tails and gasped. She quickly jumped out of Sonic's arms and prepared herself to use her magic.

"Sonic, look!"  
Tails ran towards Sonic and Luciana and hid between them. There were dozens of Swat bots appearing from the forest all around them, with their blasters drawn.

"_Doctor Robotnik has ordered the capture of Luciana, of the freedom fighters. You will surrender immediately!"_

Sonic and Luciana backed towards Tails, shielding him. Both of them got ready to defend themselves.

"That aint gonna happen swat butts!"

"I think its time to properly introduce myself to Robotnik!"

Sonic aimed himself at the nearest Swat bot and leapt from the ground, preparing for a spin attack. As he did this Luciana quickly turned towards the hedgehog and fired a beam of magic from her palm. As he picked up speed Sonic began to glow a golden colour and within seconds he was ploughing through the Swat bots one after the other like a cannon ball.

Meanwhile, Luciana stayed with Tails, ready to defend him from the Swat bots. She positioned both her hands directly in front of her and screamed some kind of chant that sounded a lot like a cat screaming after having it's tail pulled. Suddenly, all the Swat bots before her were alight with flames so fierce that they began to melt. Whilst those swat bots became pools of molten metal she turned back to Sonic, who had nearly cleared his side of enemies.

"Sonic! Get back here!"

In the blink of an eye, Sonic had returned to Tails and Luciana, still aglow and looking slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong Luciana? I was about to finish them off!"

"Stop for one second and watch this!"  
Luciana grinned at Tails and Sonic and turned back towards the Swat bots she had destroyed. She clicked her finger and suddenly the piles of scrap metal began to melt onto the forest floor. With another click of her fingers they began to rise into the air, inflating themselves until they had inflated themselves into bubbles of molten metal.

"Luciana, what are you…"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Luciana directed the bubbles of metal towards the remaining Swat bots as if she was conducting them. They flew towards them and on contact, they swallowed them up. Once all of them were struggling inside one of Luciana's bubbles, she clenched her palms into fists and screamed yet another indecipherable chant at the Swat bots. The bubbles that had trapped them suddenly retracted with such force that within seconds the Swat bots were nothing but piles of crushed metal on the ground that even Rotor wouldn't be able to salvage.

Sonic and Tails stared in awe at Luciana's handy work, unsure of what had just happened.

"Luciana, that was….. That was…"

"Awesome!"  
Luciana grinned at the two of them and shrugged as if what she had just done was completely effortless (although Sonic could see her blushing as Tails jumped up and down in celebration).

"That was nothing. Wait until you see me in my prime."

At that, Luciana walked back through the forest towards Knothole, leaving Sonic and Tails alone and confused about pretty much everything that had just occurred.

"What did she mean by that Sonic?"

"I don't know Big Guy, but I get the feeling that she's planning something big."

And that's the chapter I've been trying to do for over six months! Hope you liked it and I hope this isn't too confusing : ( But love it or hate it, please leave lots of reviews.


End file.
